Movie Night
by Rosie2009
Summary: Lola comes home from a hard, long, tiring day at work to find that Jenny's made dinner. The two end up watching a movie together. However, it quickly becomes obvious that they're still experiencing some serious glitches living together. Best friend feels and no romantic sentiment whatsoever.


"Honey, I'm home!" Lola called, almost stumbling through the door in the midst of her exhaustion. Jenny just poked her head out of the kitchen, an eyebrow raised as if the Latina had totally lost her mind.

At the completely unimpressed look on Jenny's face, Lola snorted. She had planned that line since she had left work and Jenny had reacted just how Lola had so looked forward to. Lola offered the blonde a winning smile before kicking her shoes off and sitting her purse down on the end table nearby the door.

It had been a very hard day at work, and Lola hadn't seemed to do anything right. It had been a terrible, awful day, and Lola was exhausted. But she still had energy to pick on her ever-perfectionist best friend Jenny Parker that had recently started sharing an apartment with her.

Jenny had officially decided that she was ready to move out of her parent's place, and Lola was already considering getting her own apartment. Between the both of them, they decided that they would move in together and share rent costs. They had been through a variety of difficult times- after all, Lola and Jenny did have vastly contrasting tastes and ways of living- but they were starting to figure out how to coexist peacefully.

"C'mon, Jen? No kisses for Honey? It's been a hard day at work," Lola poked her lip out as she reached the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm not some housewife," Jenny informed Lola shortly, and Lola just snorted, enjoying her best friend's reply.

"You sure look like one with that lame mom-apron," Lola expressed her opinion on the subject as she went into her room to go and change into something more comfortable.

"Ha, ha, ha! So hilarious!" Jenny laughed loudly and completely fake as Lola headed down the hall. Lola chuckled under her breath as she passed Jenny's room door and opened her own.

The brunette sighed deeply as she dug out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from the drawers of the chest holding her clothes. Lola took off her stuffy work-clothes, and she threw them in the corner with the enormous pile of dirty clothes.

Lola mentally noted to herself that she would need to take those to the wash soon. She was starting to run out of clean clothes to put on every day.

She pulled on her comfy clothes, and shuffled out of her bedroom, heading into the living room. Her face lit up in a grin as she realized that Jenny was sitting two bowls of soup on the coffee table while wearing her dorky apron.

"Aww… Thanks, Mom," Lola expressed, full of fake gratitude, and Jenny just scrunched her nose at her in response. Lola laughed at the blonde, plopping down on the couch and sighing deeply as Jenny headed out of the room. It was such a relief to be sitting down after all of that walking that she did today. Her feet were killing her.

"Laugh it up, Lola, you're on cooking duty tomorrow," Jenny informed her, and Lola squiggled a bit, getting more comfortable in her seat.

"That's fine. At least I won't wear the mom-apron," Lola told the other girl, and she leaned up, taking a spoonful of soup. Lola wrinkled her nose in slight disgust, reaching for the pepper at the middle of the table.

"And I might make something with a bit of spice," Lola spoke to herself quietly, thinly coating the top of her soup in pepper.

"I heard that! That's why I brought the pepper!" Jenny proclaimed, and Lola winced, gritting her teeth awkwardly as she stirred her soup.

"And that's my mother's recipe, Lola!" Jenny told the Latina, and Lola chuckled under her breath somewhat embarrassedly, really hating that she had been heard.

"Might be why it tastes so bad," Lola murmured, hopefully quieter than last time, and Jenny started yelling again. Lola winced, sipping her soup gingerly as she noted that it tasted much better with Lola's addition of spice.

Jenny came back in the living room with Lola, a bowl of crackers in her hand and thankfully sans-mom-apron as she approached the other side of the couch. Lola offered her one of her giant guilty smiles, and Jenny just growled under her breath at the Latina. Jenny sat down, putting the bowl in the center of the coffee table. Lola leaned over and hugged the blonde tightly from the side.

"I love ya, Jen, and you know it!" Lola assured her, and Jenny huffed, but slightly returned the embrace with her arm as Lola rested her head on Jenny's shoulder.

"Your mom just can't make a tasteful recipe," Lola added, and Jenny rolled her eyes as Lola let her go. Jenny reached for the remote, and Lola watched her carefully, wishing that she had thought to grab it first.

"What? My cooking, my remote privileges," Jenny told the brunette, and Lola nodded her head, guessing it was fair. Despite the fact that Lola's watching tastes didn't always line up with Jenny's.

"Well, just put on something good, okay?" Lola told her before taking a giant bite of soup.

"What about a movie?" Jenny suggested, and Lola nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great. Just not another one of your _Titanic_ or _Dirty Dancing_ type shows. I'm getting tired of watching you fall into a puddle while two people are sucking each other's faces like a _Reese's_ egg," Lola told her, holding back no details, and Jenny blushed as she embarrassedly looked through the movies available on the channels they had.

"I'm in the mood for Marvel. Or DC. Whatever you can find. I'm honestly not picky right now. I had a rough day and I wanted to kill Susan on five occasions. Just put on something with somebody getting the living daylights beat out of them," Lola told Jenny with a slight wave of her hand, and Jenny shook her head.

"Not asking for much, are you?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows as she scanned through all of the romantic-themed movies that were currently airing as a result of the fact that it was right around Valentine's Day. Lola leaned forward, squinting a bit as she read all of the titles.

"They still have on Valentine's Day movies?! Three days afterward?! My gosh, this is getting ridiculous," Lola pointed out, leaning back in her seat as she shoveled in the soup.

"They need to think about Galentine's Day!" Lola proclaimed, her mouth full as she spoke and indignantly pointed at the television with her spoon. "Us gals want to watch superhero movies with unrealistically muscled men for us to check out!"

"Lola, please, stop talking with your mouth full," Jenny chastised, and Lola groaned, shutting her mouth in a pout as she swallowed her soup.

"And what the heck is Galentine's Day?" Jenny questioned, glancing at Lola as she sifted through the channels.

"Duh, Jen," Lola started to speak after she put in another mouthful, and Jenny raised an eyebrow pointedly. Lola quickly stopped talking, taking time to rid herself of what was in her mouth. "It's Gal- which means girl- entine's Day. It's a play on words. It celebrates girls' friendships and the love they share."

Jenny gave Lola a weird look, but Lola didn't pay any attention, instead swallowing several more gulps of soup.

"But anyway, what better way to celebrate our friendship than by watching some hot guys fighting each other?" Lola asked with a grin, and Jenny shook her head.

"I have no idea what thoughts run through your mind on a daily basis, and I'm honestly scared to ask," Jenny expressed aloud, taking a small first bite of her soup as she clicked through the channels.

"Hot males. Or hot tamales. I like both," Lola informed her shortly, trying to keep her face perfectly neutral as she teased the blonde, and Lola almost broke into laughter at the utterly horrified look on Jenny's face.

"You are so weird."

"Don't tell me that you aren't on that same page. We have something in common, and it's obviously not each of our individually stunning good looks," Lola wickedly told Jenny, and Jenny shook her head, finally settling on a movie.

"What about this one?"

"What is it?" Lola asked, never looking up as she finished off her soup bowl.

"_Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_."

"That's got Keanu Reeves and some other guy. Honestly, I asked for hot tamales, not goober peas," Lola told Jenny, putting her last spoonful in her mouth, and Jenny shrugged, selecting the movie anyway despite Lola's protesting.

"It's the best I've got," Jenny said, and leaned forward as she started into her soup bowl that she had hardly touched. Lola sighed as she leaned up to place her bowl on the coffee table.

"Well, it'll be okay, I guess. I've seen worse," Lola told her, deciding to let it go as she put her bare feet up on the coffee table as she relaxed.

Jenny froze, and she stared at Lola, her eyes zeroed in on Lola's legs. Lola scratched her eyebrow as she watched the movie turn on, and she happened to realize that Jenny was gaping at her. Lola froze in her movements, just watching Jenny.

"What? Something wrong?" Lola questioned, and Jenny never took her eyes off of Lola's feet.

"What are your feet doing on the coffee table?" Jenny asked very slowly and seriously. Lola looked down at her toes before returning her eyes to the blonde.

"Oh. They're relaxing after a long day," Lola informed Jenny nonchalantly, and Jenny just raised an eyebrow as she brought her gaze to the Latina's.

"Get them down," Jenny commanded almost venomously as she very quietly spoke to Lola. Lola huffed.

"Dude, they're tired and sore, and the coffee table's a good footrest."

"And I will buy you a footrest first thing tomorrow, but for now, get your feet off of the table where our food is," Jenny demanded, and Lola scoffed before removing them with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Fine," Lola conceded easily. Jenny visibly looked significantly less irked as she reached forward to take a bite of her soup.

Lola's lips curled into a wicked smirk as she turned her body so that she was lying on the couch, and she put her feet in Jenny's lap. Jenny froze, her eyes going wide as she took in the latest development.

"Get your feet off of me!" Jenny proclaimed, barely keeping calm, and Lola just chuckled as she snuggled into the couch, resting her feet on Jenny.

"Nope. They aren't allowed on the table, so I decided I'd put them somewhere comfy."

"And you picked me?!"

"Yeah. Where else would I go? And rub them for me, girlfriend. They're so sore," Lola dramatically claimed, and Jenny scrunched her nose in disgust as she didn't bring her body anywhere near the feet.

Lola knew that Jenny had a serious issue with feet. This knowledge was gained from the fact that if Jenny even thought that Lola's shoes were nearby her, she'd go into a fit about how they stunk and how Lola's feet must stink, too, and that Lola should definitely and undoubtedly get a shower.

"Ew, Lola! How am I supposed to eat?!" Jenny cried, and Lola shrugged, snuggling further into the cushions.

"Eat over them. It's no biggy, Jen," Lola informed the other girl, and Jenny scrunched her nose as she almost gagged at the thought.

"That is disgusting, revolting, and completely inappropriate since we're eating!" Jenny adamantly insisted, and Lola raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be such a Jenny Parker. Just rub them, okay? They're in pain, and they need some rejuvenation," Lola made her case, and Jenny pulled off a full body shiver in pure abhorrence of the idea.

"Go to the spa, then!" Jenny yelled, and Lola just ignored the blonde.

Jenny hesitantly reached over Lola's feet, trying to reach over them to get her food, but Lola shifted them just slightly so that one of them actually touched Jenny's neck. Jenny jerked backwards and Lola almost laughed at her best friend.

Jenny must have picked up on Lola's enjoyment of the entire ordeal, if her irritated glance was anything to go by. Lola tried to muster at least a serious look, but it was difficult considering the fact that Jenny's antics were hilarious.

"Lola, please!" Jenny exclaimed, obviously wanting Lola to put her feet down.

"Jenny, please," Lola told her with a bit of a pout.

Jenny just glared at the other girl sternly, and Lola just kept that absolutely adorable and irresistible look on her face- at least Lola thought it was. The blonde very slowly and carefully averted her blue-eyed gaze from Lola's eyes to the Latina's feet. Lola wiggled her toes, and Jenny closed her eyes quickly, really not liking what Lola was asking her to do.

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I'm not moving my feet," Lola answered matter-of-factly. Jenny groaned, and hesitantly starting to bring her hands toward Lola's feet. Lola relaxed with a sigh, closing her eyes as she awaited the relaxing feel of her feet being rubbed.

However, after a few moments when nothing happened, Lola cracked open one eye, watching Jenny mentally preparing herself to do it and stopping just before touching them.

"C'mon, Jen. We don't have all night," Lola hurried her a bit, and Jenny finally put her fingers on Lola's feet. Lola exhaled, getting comfortable as she awaited her luxury foot massage.

Jenny hesitantly rubbed Lola's feet, trying not to drop them like hot potatoes.

"Put plenty of pressure on that front part," Lola told her, and Jenny sighed, following Lola's instructions with a wince as she tried to avoid looking at the feet.

Lola sighed contentedly, enjoying her massage despite how terrible of a job that Jenny was doing. She honestly didn't care at this point. She had mostly wanted the massage as revenge on Jenny for insisting about Lola's feet on the coffee table. However, she did just enjoy aggravating the perfectionist, too, though.

"Ah, yeah. That's nice. Go for the arches next. And stab them with your knuckles," Lola told Jenny. She gasped slightly when Jenny really rammed her fist into Lola's foot as she ground her bony fingers into them. Lola raised her eyebrows as Jenny stared at her with irritation and anger, and Lola offered her a thumbs-up, enjoying that the girl was so successfully riled up over this.

Lola eventually settled for watching Jenny's facial expressions for additional gratification. Jenny's face contorted into so many different expressions of complete disgust and some were ones that Lola didn't even know that the human face could perform.

After a little while longer of this with Bill and Ted playing in the background, Jenny finally finished with Lola's feet. Lola wiggled her toes, stretching her feet carefully as she enjoyed the feel of her worked through feet.

"Ahhh… So much better. Thanks, Jen. You're a real pal," Lola complimented, reaching up for Jenny's free hand. However, Jenny totally ignored her in favor of standing up and heading down the hall.

Lola raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the other girl was doing. The brunette got up and followed the blonde, and she realized the bathroom door was open. Lola headed over to it, peering in as she watched Jenny wash her hands. Lola just grinned fondly, knowing that was characteristic of Jenny. It was even sort of cute in that Jenny Parker sort of way.

But when Jenny reached underneath the counter and pulled out the rubbing alcohol and the hydrogen peroxide, Lola was starting to think that this wasn't sweet or deserving of any fondness at all.

"What?! My feet aren't that gross!" Lola offendedly proclaimed, and Jenny barely spared her a glance, pouring hydrogen peroxide on her fingers and palms. Lola just scoffed and raised an eyebrow. Jenny then covered a wadded-up bit of toilet paper in rubbing alcohol as she dabbed at her neck where Lola had touched her when Jenny leaned over the appendages.

"Honestly, Jenny. This is not funny," Lola told her, placing a hand on her hip as she stared at the neat freak. Jenny then proceeded to douse her hands in rubbing alcohol. She covered another piece of crumpled toilet paper with hydrogen peroxide and swiped it over her neck.

Lola just gaped at the other girl as she washed her hands yet again.

Jenny then reached underneath the counter, reaching for something else to clean with.

"What are you getting now? No, no way, you are not getting the mouthwash! My feet were nowhere near your mouth!" Lola exclaimed indignantly, and Jenny started pouring up the mouthwash.

"The smell got the taste in my mouth," Jenny informed her, sounding like she might throw up at the very thought of it. Lola rolled her eyes.

"What do they taste like, then, genius?" Lola questioned, and Jenny gagged before attempting to gargle the mouthwash.

"I don't know, but you're so gross!" Jenny unashamedly expressed as she spit out the mouthwash.

"Hey, I'm not the one that thinks my feet have a taste!" Lola proclaimed, and Jenny held onto the sides of the sink tightly, trying to control her stomach as Lola stood there in the bathroom doorway.

Lola watched her for a moment more before sighing deeply, going into the bathroom as she came up behind Jenny. Jenny looked up at Lola in the mirror, and Lola held her blue-eyed gaze for a long time before offering her a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Lola apologized, knowing that she had went a little too far with the entire foot thing. Jenny just nodded to her, seemingly accepting the apology.

"Lola Perez?"

"Jenny Parker?"

"You are disgusting."

"But you love me," Lola hopefully brought attention to the fact, and Jenny chuckled at her, shaking her head.

"Yes. For some reason beyond my understanding," Jenny admitted, and Lola stepped up beside her, wrapping her arm around the blonde sweetly.

"Good."

And the two headed back into the other room to go and watch Bill and Ted and to hopefully get Jenny to eat something that was likely not going to be her soup, bantering back and forth about how Jenny was a total chicken.

Most assuredly, they were two best friends.

**A/N: Another best friend fic with our two favorite babysitters (one retired one, but that's beside the point). I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
